Yuki means Snow
by StePHie-kun
Summary: When Yuki awakes from a nightmare he is brought on by Amnesia that no one is sure how to cure. Will Kyo's feelings for him help bring back the old Yuki? Or will this new Yuki be a chance to start a new relationsip and to put their past behind?Construction
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! Well! I'm currently P/Oed at my comp!

Ok, first, I could handle waiting a couple of months for the computer to be updated and restored so that I could have more room and less junk! I could also wait another month and a half for when my bro-in-law had to fix the damn hardrive since it shot and I lost ALL of my new material and updates! But, then! I had to wait for 3 weeks to no end so that I could pay for the damn Internet! And do you figure that in between then and now, I've been sick, working good achievements at school and been struck by the damn writer's block bug! Not to mention! By the time I _did_ managed to get everything all taken care of and I had such great ideas and such... My effing mouse stopped working! SO! I had to get another mouse! THAT took another damn couple of days! Oh... I had to stay from the computer just for another few days just cuz I thought I was going to jinx it if I went back on it...

But! Enough about my little pitiful life! Back to trying to entertain people with my sorry excuse for writing!

PS: Anyone who has any ideas for "Come What May" I will gladly except, due to the fact that I had lost _everything_ I had planned for that story, other wise, I'll just switch it to be a completed story... And for this story... Since I haven't been in the writing mood for awhile.. This story might seem a little off... Sorry.

Disclaimer: No... But you know the drill. If I was... Kyo and Yuki would be together and Akito would die slow and painfully...

* * *

I glanced out the frozen barred window from in a dark room. "Where am I?" I whimpered to myself, breath forming a halo around me in the cold atmosphere. I saw nothing out the window, except frozen trees and snowflakes dancing through the blinding light that seemed to be far from the cage like room I'm in.

I go to reach my hand out to touch the glass, but found myself to be weak. I gasp and try to move the rest of my body but it seemed that I was stuck. Frozen to the molded bed I was sitting on. I panicked. This wasn't my room. _Where am I!?_ I shouted in my head and my eyes grew wide as I looked back out the window to see boards now sheltering me into the now darkened room.

My lungs couldn't handle my startled breathing and started to ache from the pain of anxiety and frightenment. "HELP!" I was able to close my eyes as tight as I could and screamed, only upon hearing an echoing laugh that seemed close behind me. I opened my wide, amethyst orbs to see nothing but the dark and the wall that used to have been the window in front of me. "H-hello?" I whimpered and stayed as still as I possibly could. "H-hello?" I tried again, only being responded by silence.

It didn't register to my mind that I wasn't alone until I was struck from the back with a powerful hit to my torso and was thrown off the fowl, molding bed to hit the bare, cold ground. It felt like hard stone from the smooth texture and icy way it sent shivers up my spine. "Where am I?" I begged whatever hit me. I glanced at the shadowistic being that stood by the bed. It didn't move. Just stood there, laughing in a horrid cackle.

I gave up trying to keep my calm self and began to cry. "I-I don't know where I am!" My voice squeaked out to the being only to be answered with a stab of pain being struck to my gut. I coughed and rolled to the side in fetal position. "W-why?" I whispered silently, closing my eyes and holding my head in fear as I laid on the cold stone beneath me.

The shadowed being continued to laugh as it goes to strike at me again. I flinched at what was to come, but was only thrusted up by the collar of my baby blue night shirt in a rough grip. I forced my eyes open to look into the face of the shadowed being. I gasped in shock and all breath left me as both my mind and body stopped functioning as a hard kick was aimed towards my gut again. I was sent flying to the other side of the dark room, but as I realized that I wasn't going to hit the hard wall behind me, I was being surrounded by even more darkness and the being began to get smaller and smaller and I was being sucked into the dark and shadowy hole that swallowed and made all light and hope leave me as my breath finally caught up to me but was lost again as fear and darkness consumed my whole body and I was lost with nothing. No feeling or thought as to where I was anymore or who I was. My eyes twitched and glanced throughout the dark world, nothing. Thats where I was... Thats what I am... Nothing.

* * *

"Yuki!" _Whose Yuki?_ "Yuki wake up!?" _Is he a person?_ "YUKI!?" I opened my amethyst eyes, but only to hiss and lift a hand up to my eyes in pain from the strange rays that glowed from a nearby window. "Yuki?" A gasp reached my ears and I tilted my head to the side and kept my hand where it was, shielding myself from the sun that intruded in this darkish blue room.

"Yuki? You had me worried there." A raven-haired man sighed and reached to touch my forehead. "Are you alright? Did you had a nightmare?" He smiled kindly.

_Who is he?_ He looked familiar, but I couldn't race through my mind to pin-point a name or a memory. He continued to stare at me until I flinched from having his warm hand on my burning skin. "Yuki! Your burning up!" He looked worried and shocked, standing up and racing towards an opened door and out.

I blinked and rested my hand back down to the warmth of the bed as I felt the ray of sunshine disappear. _Who am I?_ I blinked once again, shifting my head to look up at the cream colored ceiling. _Who am I? Where am I?_ I closed my heavy feeling eyelids and sighed, trying to recollect my thoughts.

I was startled by the same hand on my forehead and opened my eyes to see the alarmed raven-haired man. _When did he get back here?_ I flinched, trying to shift my head away from his hand as I felt like screaming from the burning sensation it left. "Yuki. It's going to be okay. Hatori's coming over to check up on you." He gave a small smile as he gently removed his hand and sighed. "So... Do you need anything?" He fumbled with words as I looked away from him.

_Whose Hatori?_ It finally registered and I looked back at the man with a face that looked like he was speaking in tongues. He made a noise in the back of his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Is there something wrong, Yuki?" _Am I the thing he keeps on calling out? Am I a Yuki?_

I go to open my mouth, but all that came out was an airy sigh. I shook my head at first, but then a sharp feeling of anxiety washed throughout my senses. I glanced up at his soft looking face and blurted out in a panic. "Who am I!?" I squeaked and whimpered, trying to wiggle myself deeper under the warm blankets around me. He gasped and stuttered at first.

"W-what?" He was taken back and hunched a little closer to me.

I gulped at his closeness and blinked a couple of times before answering. "W-who am I?" I shakingly asked in a child-like whimper. "W-whose Yuki? Wh-who are you?" My eyes grew wider with worriment, tears forming at the corner of my eyes to show the fear. "Where am I?"

The man's eyes also grew wide, but dry with shock as he jumped in a hurry to his feet. I closed my eyes tightly, letting the water fall down my rosy, pink cheeks, the feeling making me enjoy it's coolness. I glanced back up at him with a blurry vision as we both shared a look of both fear. Suddenly a strange noise sounded and he looked away fiercely, bolting out of the room in his haste of almost hitting the wall, instead of out the door.

I whimpered to myself and tried to hide myself under the grayish blue blankets that have been heavily resting on me.

"So explain to me again." I heard someone's voice grow louder down the hallway as suddenly a man, slightly similar as the first, paces himself into the room. I took a glance behind him as the first man followed. _Who _are_ they?_

"Its Yuki! He's speaking as if he doesn't even know himself!" The raven-haired man worriedly cried out. "I mean earlier, before I called you. He was having some sort of dream... But when I woke him he just started acting like he hasn't a clue on what I'm talking about!"

The similar man was more calm and collected as the first. He sat down only nodding to the other man's words and pulled a bag onto the edge of the bed. "Calm down, Shigure. I'll have a look at him." He mentioned, opening up the bag at my side and taking out a few tools that looked familiar.

He then turned to me and unshielded me from the warmth of my blanket. I whimpered and tried to flinch away, but a cold feeling of metal pressed against my chest, underneath the shirt, made me jump. My eyes grew half-lidded, liking the feeling of it on my fiery flesh, but sighed as it left me with a scratchy feeling of the night shirt I have on.

The man sighed, alarming the other behind him. "Haa-san? ...Haa-san, what's wrong?" He worriedly glances at me and then back at the other man. "Haa-san?" His voice shakes.

The other man sighs again and stands up, turning towards him. "I don't know... His body's functioning just fine..." He then turns to me with a serious expression that hasn't faded since he walked into this room. "Yuki, what did you dreamt about?" He asked with a stern tone. I'm afraid at the look he's giving me.

I then looked down, pondering over my thoughts of what happened before I woke up to this place. I looked up at the stern man and shook my head. "I-I..." My voice squeaked from lack of talking and I made a nervous noise to clear my throat. "I-I... Don't know... S-Sir..." My eyes grew wide and watery. _Oh, my head's starting to hurt from being so confused._

The stern man sighed the third time I met him. He turned towards the other and whispered something that I couldn't hear and it made me curious. _Are they going to hurt me for not telling them any answers?_

"I'm s-sorry." I squeaked out, drawing their attention. "I really don't r-remember anything." I felt the heavy feeling of pressure behind my eyes. "P-please... Please don't hurt me..." I whispered to them and closed my eyes tight.

"Yuki..." The man from this morning gave a leisuring smile. "...we're not going to hurt you if you think that. We... we just don't know how you have this odd condition of forgetting... Eh..." He looked around the room confused.

"What he's trying to say. Is that we're not sure on how or why your in a state of Amnesia. But, we believe it has something to do with this so called nightmare you had before you woke up. Yuki, we strongly suggest that if there's anything at all that you remember of that dream, you let us know. For all I know as of now, you don't seem to regain anything that recalls to you." He pulled a small carton of what looks like cigarettes out of his suit pocket and lifted up his bag from the side of the bed. "I do hope your memory will come to you. I'm sure that it should..." He then had a wave of sadness flow through him as he glanced at the other man and moved towards the door. "If he doesn't. I might have to try and erase his memory of whatever he dreamed of and hopefully it'll bring us back our Yuki. But, for now. See to it that he might remember... And try and put up with his loss of memory." The other nodded and they both flowed out of the room.

_Ok... So... I'm this Yuki guy. And this is my room._ I glanced around, noting things and sighing at certain objects. _I guess I live here..._

I sat up and stared at my hands and then at the door that was still wide open. _Should I? Should I get up and walk out? Or should I stay here? I might get in trouble if I leave... But..._

I stand up, wobbling slightly till I caught myself on the bed that I should call my own as I then made my way to the door. I peered out it, looking up and down the halls. "H-hello?" I whispered and took a small step out.

Thats when I heard a crash coming from a room across from mine. I screamed, flying backwards and slamming the door shut with me falling to my knees with balled fists up to my tight, closed eyes.

_What was that!? Who was that!? I saw something come from out of that room before I jumped! I only saw orange though... It scared me.. Whatever it was..._

I was startled from a heavy pounding at the door. "Rat!? Yo, Rat!? Open up!" I shakingly stood up, using the wall as my guidance. _Should I open it up? Wait... Rat? I'm not a rat? Rats are animals... Aren't they? Wait.. People are usually called a rat when they cheat... Oh, no! Was I a cheater!? Is he mad at me for cheating at something I don't even remember!? Should I open the door?_

I heard more pounding from the door and ducked closer to the wall with a whimper. _Maybe I should. Just to be safe... I guess..._

I opened the door, peeking slightly out of the tiny crack that it bared. "H-hello?" I was then pushed into the room by the door being thrusted open which made me fall to the floor on my ass and a strange looking teen rushed into the room with... Anger?

"Rat! What the hell is your problem!? I open up my door and you scream and slam the door in my face!? I don't know what sick joke your playing at... " I looked up at him with a hurt look, my eyes almost giving way to tears that formed at the corners. "...Don't give me that loo---" He stopped as I sniffled and choked on a sob. "...Are you... Are you crying?" He looked so stunned. Before he had his fists in the air and shouting at me.

I closed my eyes and began sobbing as loud as I could. I must've looked pathetic to him since he raised an eyebrow at me and took a step backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" His crimson eyes widened for a moment before turning back to full on glares. "You better not be tricking me! Or else I'll have your pretty boy ass toast----" His eyes widened again as I clung to one of his legs.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't! I didn't mean to leave the room! Or upset you! Please don't hurt me!" I began a fit of sobbing and nudging my head into his pant leg making it soaked with my tears. "Please! Please!" I begged.

"I see you've managed to upset him, Kyo." The soothing voice from earlier came from behind the orange headed teen.

"Shigure!? What's going on around here!? What's his problem!?" The boy I clung to tried to remove his leg from my strong grip, but failed to as he turned to the older male for answers.

"Well, you see. Yuki has a bit of Amnesia. As to what Hatori says. For now, I guess, we're going to have to cooperate with this Yuki in order to have the old one back. But, I also expect you to be on your best behavior, and also since he's so fragile in this state. I want no fighting. Understood?" He folded his arms and looked down at me with a smile.

"So... Yuki's got a... Eh... Amnesia?" The older male nodded and the other boy groaned. "Great! Just fucking great!" He jerked his leg from my grip in one movement and rushed towards the room across the hall, leaving me to fall to the floor, head meeting said floor.

The older male laughed quietly and bended down towards me. "Now, Yuki. Your going to have to get used to that one. Best stay out of his way till you start to remember things, okay?" I nodded, my wet cheeks causing squeaky noises with the floor boards below. "Now! Lets pick ourselves up from the nasty, mean, old floor and go meet the other occupant of my household! Ne?" He jumped to his feet and helped me up, brushing a few of my tears. "You'll like her. Her names Tohru. She's very nice compared to the other you met."

I nodded and smiled slightly at this man. _He seems very nice to me._ _But, I guess meeting other nice people in this house could be fun. But..._

As the older male made way down the hall and towards a set of stairs, I followed him, only to the point where I stood before the door across from my own. _Kyo... Weird. I remember... Something about him._ I walked a little bit closer to his door and lifted a hand up to ghostly touch the wood. "...Pretty Orange..." I let slip out from my lips, eyes closed and remembering a time of seeing a little child with such brilliant set of orange locks. "...Pretty Orange..." I smiled and repeated it again and again, letting my head rest against the door and sighed, opening my eyes.

I heard a few noises from within the room before me. It was as if the person inside it was resting up against the door. But as faint as it sounded. It sounded like crying. _Was it? Who is this boy? I want to know more about him... He makes me feel like I remember something..._

"Yuki? Come on, now! Don't want to be late for breakfast!" I pushed myself from the door and turned towards the staircase.

"C-coming..." I responded back with more confidence in my voice. I sighed and looked back at the door. "Pretty Orange..." I whispered and went off towards the stairs.

_Maybe this person will make me remember who I really am..._

Kyo's POV

I sat with my back against the door, face torn with tears. "Yuki... Where'd you go...?" I whispered to no one in particular, only being brought on with more tears.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? It sucks and you should be banned from ever writing again!?

Dakota: You take this very seriously... Don't you?

Steffie: -Cries- Its all I have! This! And my DS named Miji! T-T

Yuki: -Hands her tea- Now, now. Its not the end of the worl---

Steffie: -Bawls out in tears-

Dakota: Nice! You made her cry!

Yuki: 00 I did not!

Kyo: Yuki! How could you!?

Yuki: -Cries himself- I-I didn't!

Brianna: Eh! Now you made Yun-Yun cry! Nice going Stupid!

Kyo: What!? I didn't mean to! Yuki! Tell her she's wrong! Wait... DON'T CALL ME STUPID!

Brianna and Dakota: -Rolls eyes- Whatever. Read and Review!


	2. I Will Get His Memory Back

A/N: XD Yes! I have actually achieved my goal and updated this in less than... A week! Yay! -flails her arms and spins around in her happiness-

Brianna: Don't hurt yourself this ti-- -crashes occur- Eh!? Steff!?

Steffie: -lifts up a bandaged finger- I'm okay!

Kyo: Where's Dakota? -looks to Yuki-

Yuki: Ya know, she mentioned something about going off to find Haru. But, then she also murmured something about an alcohol cabinet...

Steffie: -is back to spinning around with Brianna on her tail, making sure she wont damage nothing.-

Kyo: Oh, god. Yuki, make sure the alcohol cabinet's locked!

Yuki: ... -grins evilly and slowly sneaks away-

Kyo: Wait... **Wait**! Your worst than they are when drunk!! -chases after him-

Disclaimer: Nada. I wish though...

* * *

I looked up and glanced around the kitchen. Everything just blurred in my mind. _Nothing looks familiar..._ I frowned and looked at a worried brunette. _She's pretty..._ I smiled but she just stood there, frowning; I frowned.

"S-Sohma-kun?" She whimpered out. I blinked. _Huh?_ "S-Sohm-" The man from before cut her short. _Shigure! That's his name!_

"Ah, Yuki. Your last name is Sohma. Must remember that." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile, his eyes half lidded. I go to open my mouth but before I do, the girl lunged toward me, causing me to open my eyes in worriment as a strange shudder runs through my body.

"I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to Shigure!!" The girl sobbed. _What!? What is she talking about!?_ My eyes widened even more if possible at the size of her. It made me feel like I've shrunken in size, that was, until I looked down and noticed my now small and furry body.

"W-what...?" I squeaked and took my little paws to clutch this long tail-like thing that came from behind my rear.

"Yuki?" I shakingly looked up at Shigure who knelt before me. He lifted out a giant hand and scooped me up. "You see... Your in a family that is--"

"Stop." I made a startled squeak and nudged myself deeper into the warm hand of Shigure, trying to free myself from the terrifying voice that echoed into the room. "Don't tell him..."

It was the orange headed boy from across my room.

He walked into the room and sat down, ignoring the many tears that flowed down the girls porcelain face and etched his piercing, crimson eyes into the table.

Shigure sighed and shook his head. "Kyo, as much as I dislike it, we're gonna have to tell Yuki about the curse..." _Curse? What curse?_ "...Its the only way to get him to regain his memo-"

"Shut up! Have you ever thought that for once that he doesn't have to---" He stopped. I took a shot at glancing over at him. But then I dodged and covered my eyes with my little paws. He looked scary. Frightening even.

The girl sniffled and lifted a pale hand to a tan one. "K-Kyo-kun..." She sounded weak, but, that must've been from her tear shedding from a few moments ago.

"Never mind!" The hot-headed teen jumped up, pushing his chair to where it met with the hard ground; bolting out of the room.

Everyone flinched.

"Well..." Shigure broke the cold silence. "...That could have gone better." He gave a slight chuckle and made a noise in his throat before setting me on the ground. "Now, Yuki, your soon gonna poof back an---"

That's when I felt the same shudder as before and I was automatically back to my normal body... _Or is it Yuki's?_ _Funny.. I feel a draft. _I happily looked at my hands, finding no gray fur attached.

I jumped when I heard a high-pitched scream and looked towards the girl who was now turned away from me, red, and facing the wall. "E-eh... I'm sorry.. D-did I.." I was nudged by Shigure's hand who had a pair of clothing in them. _Hey, those are mine... Aren't they?_

I tilted my head and looked down, then looking back up with wide eyes and a soft patch of pink on my cheeks, I made a quick grab for the clothing in the elder's hand and quickly thrusted my clothing on.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" I sat in what would seem as the living room, sitting around a coffee table with a built in heater underneath. It was shortly after I had changed back into my clothing did we all followed after the tan boy into the next room. 

We basically just sat there, in silence, -unless you counted my apologies- surrounding the wonderful heated table and the lovely snacks the nice girl had made.

"I didn't mean to do such a thing! I-I didn't know!" I closed my eyes tight and hung my head, while clutching to my knees causing my knuckles to go white. "I'm sorry..." I whispered underneath my breath.

Shigure smiles softly at me, patting me gently on the shoulder. "Yuki, it's quite fine. Don't let this little thing get to you." I looked up at him through my hair, blinking blankly.

_So... I don't have to be sorry?_ But then it registered. _What should I be really sorry for?_ I shook my head and returned him a small smile of my own.

But, that's when I noticed the look that everyone in the room, except for that girl, had given me.

I gasped. _Was I not been able to smile before!?_

I took a glance at the boy in the corner, obviously staring at me with what looked like hatred. _But... _His eyes looked soft compared to what his body action screamed. I looked over at Shigure who sighed and stood up, running skilled fingers through his raven-black hair.

"I must attend to a little meeting..." He looked around at all of us, landing his sight on the orange-headed teen. _Kyo..._ "Kyo, I want you to leave Yuki alone, you hear me?" He then moved his vision onto the girl. "Tohru, my little flower," She eep'ed. "..do me the honors of coming along with m-- OW! Kyo! Honestly! I'm only going to a book convention! I was just curious to see if she would like to get some fresh air and enjoy some good manga!" He instantly cried at the boy who held up a balled fist, who he himself, rubbed a spot where he had a large bump on his head.

"U-um.." I squeaked out, resulting everyone's eyes on me. I widened my eyes at the feeling of being put on the spotlight and stuttered, thinking of my words carefully. "W-what should I do, Sh-Shigure-sama?" I nervously lifted a hand and poked a finger to my bottom lip.

He raised an eyebrow before lifting an index finger and thumb to his chin. "Hm... No sense in taking you out. Ah!" He lifted up a finger and smiled brightly. "Why don't Kyo show you around, ne? I know I mentioned before that you two really shouldn't be close to one another! But, whynot?" He glanced at the one called Kyo.

"No." Hurt... That's what I felt when I heard the venom in that little word. He glanced away and closed his eyes. _No!? Does he really not like me!?_ I looked down with unease.

"It's okay, Shigure. I don't have to g-go!" The girl waved her hands in a defensive manor.

"Nonsense!" He jumped over to her and grabbed her hands with his own, looking into her eyes. "Come! Come and cherish the many books of literature and explore away in the dreams of fantasy!" He raced towards the door, dragging her along with him.

"Dumb Mutt! Get back here!" Kyo jumped up and raced after them.

"Take care of Yuuuuukiiiiiiiiii!" He sing-song out of the house and down the path while along dragging the poor girl with him.

I just sat there, staring at the table with startlment, afraid to move to upset though's around me. I flinched a little when hearing a slamming of a sliding door and Kyo storming back into the room and with one look my way, he suddenly looked away, nose in the air and snorts.

"Stop sitting there like every damn thing is your fault." He closed his eyes in frustration and sat down onto the couch and clicked on the TV with the remote. I just stared at him. "What!?"

I flinch at his tone. _I better obey him, I don't want to get hurt._

I crawled slowly and hesitantly to his legs, him raising an questioning eyebrow at me all at once. "I-I... I'm sorry..." I stopped just to eye level with one of his knees and looked down, boring holes into the carpeted floor and fidgeting with the hem of my night shirt.

"Hey..." I shot my head up at him with a look of astonishment. _Did he?_ _He spoke nice... to me..._ "...Y-you don't have to worry..." He gave a slight smile and leaned forward. I gasped and hunched while also leaning back wards at the same time. He gave a slight laugh. "What? Afraid I'm going to yell or hit you?"

I was afraid of what would happen if I were to nod. I nod.

He just laughs. "E-eh... U-um..." I blink and tilt my head to the left as he just continued on laughing.

"Kami, even when you have no memory, your still cu-- Eh..." He fumbles with words, glancing anywhere but at me. "... To be safe, don't mention to anyone I'm being nice to you, got it?" He used a serious tone and eyed me.

I nervously fidgeted in his watchful look and mumbled an approving answer.

_I don't get it. He was upset this morning... Wasn't he? _

I opened my mouth to question him, but he beaten me to the punch."Do you really not remember?"

"Huh?" I intelligently responded.

"Never mind." He shook his head and stood up. "Forget I asked..." He sighed and brushed past me.

"_...Pretty Orange..."_

My eyes closed tightly at the small voice in the back of my head as I lunged forward, clinging to a leg of his.

"What the-" He glanced back at me. I didn't know it till he knelt down and placed a hand on my burning cheek, that I was crying. "Hey, w-whats wrong!?" He worriedly asked.

"Don't leave! I didn't mean to make you mad! I don't want you to go!" I couldn't help the tears from falling down my face. But, I didn't like how freely I shouted out my long from answered questions. "Who am I!? Where am I!? What do I do!? I don't know how I got here and I don't know where the hell I am!" I sobbed into his pant leg like earlier. "Who is everyone!? Shigure told me so little! I want to know more! Please! I can't help being confused! Why do I turn into a furry creature!?" I continued to sob, not realizing I was tugging and gripping his pant leg tightly, probably scratching the skin underneath. "Why!? Why!? Why!?"

Kyo's POV

I was so stunned. I didn't know what to do..._ What should I do!? He's asking so many questions, I'm afraid to answer! Damnit! Why couldn't I just ignored him and go back to bed!? _

_..Because I love him... _

I just knelt there, flinching every so often and letting him go through the phase of scratching up my leg.

"Yuki..." I breathed out, obviously not gaining his attention as he quieted down and just silently weeped into the soft fabric of my cargo pants. "...Hey... Your going to get yourself sick." I placed a hand on top of his silvery hair, feeling it rise up and down from his short intake of air. "Hey!? Didn't you hear me!?"

My eyes grew with worriment as he suddenly went silent. I gasped and pushed him off me and lifted his head up so I could see his... stain, teared cheeks... _He's so beautiful..._

My eyes went heavy as I realized he was now asleep. I snorted. "Must've been from all the crying..." I sneered, but with a hint of softness added to the tone. "Come on..." I whispered into his ear, just before catching a good whiff of his scent.

_Gawd, I feel like a pervert..._ I smirked at the idea and shook my head at the silent humor I gave to myself. I then stood up with his upper body on top of one arm and the back of his knees on top the other._ Why is he so light?_

I luckily made it to his room without any harm done to him nor my sanity due to his closeness. Although I was quite stunned at first when I went to place him in his bed, did he must've instinctively wrap his arms around my neck and pulled me down even closer to him. _This is awkward._ I softened my tensed body from his touch, but I eased myself from out of his hold and grabbed his blankets, hoisting them up to under his chin.

_...Yuki..._ I sadly glanced down at him. "Did you really have to go?" I whispered to him, laughing quite softly as he made a mumbling sniffle and turned to his side, away from me. "Must be a 'yes.'" I gloomily answered myself.

I turned to leave, but decided not to. It was still early, actually, it was probably late afternoon by now. I couldn't afford to lose the rat out of my sight from all that I've processed today, so I ended up just sitting on the floor, my back to the closed door and silently listened to his ghostly breathing that echoed through my ears, my game-boy turned on at my side.

_So what do I do now? I can't let down my guard just yet. Not to Shigure and Tohru... _I bit my bottom lip, glancing up at Yuki every so often and then back down to my crossed legs; black DS in my left hand, it's bright and colorful lights being ignored as it mis-matched and blurred into the side of my leg.

_Why do I feel so numb? _I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back until my head met with the cool wood._ I... I really want him back. But, what good would that do? He'd only hate me... _

I smiled sadly and stared off at the back of the rat's head._ Yea... But... Even if he did hate me... At least once in a while, he'll at least give a damn to pick a fight with me, leaving me within his thoughts somehow. But, with a mindless Yuki... No... He wouldn't even know who I am. Wouldn't know the pain we had to grow up with. The Yuki I know wouldn't also know the real me. The me that was nice to him._

_Because... If he knew the real me... He would be unhappy with the future... The cage... The monster..._

I mindlessly drifted to my side, during my thinking. The DS, already off and closed in front of my face on the floor, causing an irritating glimmer from the sun ray from the window. I closed my eyes.

_Yuki... Even if it means you not knowing who the real me is... I swear on Kami's grave. I. Will. Get. Your. Memory back._

* * *

A/N: But, I'm also not happy with this chapter. Idk. It's all up to you guys' opinion. 

Yuki: -hiccups- Re-re-read and Review!

Brianna: -hiccups- Or else! Or else... Yun-Yun? What are we supposed to do when we 'Or else' them?

Yuki: ... -blinks at her for a moment- ...What van?

Kyo: - - That is the _last _time we even _have_ a liquor cabinet!

Steffie: -laughs hysterically-

Kyo: What's so funny!?

Steffie: -catches her breath- I'm just laughing at something that happened yesterday! -bawls out in laughter-

Yuki: -laughs as well, even though he hasn't a clue on what about-

Brianna: -just joins along-

Kyo: - - ... I'm calling Hatori...

_Silence..._

Kyo: oO Hello? -echoes- Damnit, - - Just read and review and she'll update with the next chapter.


End file.
